Ciel in Wonderland
by killer-fever
Summary: Ciel picks up a book from the library and has an odd dream later in the night. Lots of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"This is a very interesting book cover,' Ciel muttered.

Sebastian looked over from the book that he was looking at. His eyes found the book that Ciel was talking about.

"Ah, Alice in Wonderland. It's a good bedtime story," he said.

"Bedtime story? I already don't like it,' Ciel said.

"Come now, My Lord. It is actually a very good story and I don't even care for human works," Sebastian said.

Ciel looked the book over again.

"What's it about?" He asked.

"A girl named Alice falls down a rabbit hole and finds herself in a strange world where cats can grin and people have to obey a rude queen who will cut your head off in an instant," Sebastian replied, taking the book and flipping through it.

Ciel snatched the book back and began to walk away. Apparently, he was going to be doing some reading tonight. Sebastian smiled. He knew what would entail after that and he knew he was going to have some fun with it.

*

"It's time for bed, My Lord," Sebastian said.

"I'm not tired. Besides, I'm not done with this book," Ciel muttered, eyes still glued to the pages before him.

Sebastian smiled.

"I'm glad you like it so much but I must set limits for how late you're staying up. You have important duties to attend to," he said.

"After this chapter," Ciel said.

He gave a loud cry of disapproval when the book was snatched form his hand and promptly shut.

"Sebastian! It's going to take forever to find my place again!" Ciel shouted.

"Bed, Master," Sebastian said.

Ciel pouted, realized what he was doing, turned away and went silent. Sebastian placed the book on the nightstand and picked up the candle holder. He watched Ciel until he knew that his lord was finally asleep. He sighed and blew out the candles.

"Time for the fun to begin," he muttered.

*

Okay, I know what you're all thinking. 'Why is she doing this and not working on her other stories like a good girl?'

Well, I watched Kuroshitsuji, that's why. Damn you, all you sexy ass men of Kuroshitsuji! But, seriously! I mean, there's so much possibility for yaoi in this anime! I mean, you've got the obvious canon of the one-sided Grell/Sebastian, than there's Ciel/Sebastian which is also pretty obvious. I mean, look at the scene where they're trying to take Sebastian's picture and Sebastian pulls Ciel close to him. And the last scene where there's all that unnecessary face touching before he pulls off Ciel's eye patch! There's also some Undertaker/Grell, Undertaker/Ciel (Where he was touching Ciel all over to show off the cutting in the Jack the Ripper arc). And some Pluto/Ash, which I guess you can consider as both homo and heterosexual seeing as how Angela/Ash is a transvestite.

But anyway, getting off topic. You will see just about all the guy characters in here because I honestly find Elizabeth very annoying and Madam Red is dead. Originally I was going to have Grell as the Chesire cat but I thought he'd fit another role more closely. You'll see who's who later. Anyway, see you later,

Signed,

Killer-fever


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm going to warn you know, when I said there was going to be a lot of yaoi, I meant it. This story will have smut just about every chapter. If you don't like that then I don't know what to tell you. There's the back button right up there. Or the 'x' button opposite. You know, the one next to the button with the square(s).

Those who want to continue, by all means. Thank you for your support.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters and I don't own Alice in Wonderland or the story plot for it. The only original thing in here that's mine is the actual writing…ah well, back to the story.

*

"Master, it's time to wake up," a voice called.

Ciel turned from the voice and grunted in a little annoyance. He was still tired and had no intention of getting up.

"Master," the same voice called.

Ciel ignored the voice and pulled the covers over his head. He was about to drift off to sleep again when the covers were gently taken away from is body. He didn't resist this time, he was too tired.

"Master, time to wake up," the same voice said.

"No," Ciel said stubbornly.

There was silence for a while. Ciel yelped as he felt hot breath against his ear and a little tongue trace the outer shell of his ear. He shuddered.

"Master," the voice whispered, a lot huskier than it was just a moment ago.

Ciel flushed darkly and swiftly turned to see who the Hell it was that was molesting him to wake him up. He was shocked however to see nothing. After a second, Ciel shook his head. It was most likely Sebastian. He wasn't here now because he most likely went to get things done that the others couldn't do.

Ciel sighed and raised himself from bed. He walked over to the window where the curtains were drawn already. Usually in the morning Ciel would see one of his servants running around down in the garden but today it was empty. Ciel sighed and again and turned from the window. His eyes caught the tea already out and ready for Ciel. He walked over and found that a glass had already been poured for him.

"Sebastian," he muttered.

The thought of his butler not being here upset him a little bit. Usually he was always here in the morning, waiting patiently for his master to awaken fully so he could feed, dress and get him all ready for the day's activities.

Ciel put the cup to his lips and took a big gulp of the still hot liquid. He swallowed and coughed a little, feeling the burning in his throat. Obviously, the tea had been made very recently. Almost like, in a haste. Ciel took another sip and set the tea back down on the trap. He walked over to his wardrobe, passing by his empty nightstand.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door as Ciel opened his wardrobe. He looked over.

"Come in," he called.

There was silence. Ciel waited patiently. About two or three minutes passed again when Ciel decided he'd check for himself. So, he closed his wardrobe and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked out. There was nothing in the hallway. Ciel blinked in confusion. He shook his head and went to turn back into the room.

"Master!" A voice called.

Ciel looked down the hallway where the voice had come from. He caught a small glimpse of someone turning the corner. It looked like Meilin's dress. Ciel closed the door to his bedroom and quickly followed after. He came to the corner he saw her turn around at and looked down the hall. He caught another quick glimpse of what looked like Finn's leg. He followed again. Again, he caught another glimpse of what looked like Bard this time.

"Damnit, this is ridiculous. Why the Hell do I need to have a wild goose chase around my own home?" Ciel asked himself.

He walked, now with a slight stomp, to the area where the stairs went down to the front room. He was about to walk back to his room and just up the search but then the front door swung open. Ciel looked over and saw Sebastian, standing in the middle of the doorway, hand over his heart.

"Are you coming , My Lord?" He asked.

"What?" Ciel asked.

Silently, Sebastian turned around and began to walk away. The front doors started to close behind him. Ciel felt compelled to follow and the door were closing rapidly now. Ciel ran as fast as he could and skipped steps. He passed through the doors in just enough time for the doors to close shut behind him.

Now, what Ciel expected was either to trip and be caught by Sebastian who was here only a moment ago or to step outside and see that no one was there like it had been practically all morning long. What he didn't expect however was to trip and then be looking down into a deep hole. Ciel felt himself suspended for only a second before he began to plummet. He let loose one of his rare screams.

Objects flew past him as he fell at high speeds. Out of the objects, Ciel swore he saw a piano, a bookcase, a table, a tea set and a globe. The others were just fast blurs of colors. Ciel looked to the fast approaching ground and knew that there was no way he was going to survive this.

With a thud and a crack, Ciel fell to the hard marble floor and cracked his skull. Blood poured out of his forehead as he lay there, losing consciousness. Losing life.

*

Okay, chapter 2 is now out! What do you think so far? Anyway, feel free to give insight on anything and tell me if you have a problem with anything. The next chapter, Ciel is going to meet up with the Cheshire Cat. This is going to be fun.

**WARNING NEXT CHAPTER: HARD YAOI**

**Signed,**

**Killer-fever**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, if you missed the warning in the last chapter, this is where all the yaoi starts up. You still have time to turn back if you don't want to see any of that.

Couple for chapter: Ciel/Sebastian

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story

*

When Ciel awoke he felt the full force of a large migrain in his head. He opened his eyes and groaned. His hand immediately went to hold his head as he forced himself to sit up.

"What the Hell was that?" Ciel muttered to himself.

He looked behind him to where he had hit his head. There was a pool of still wet blood resting there. Ciel felt his head and felt the dampness of blood on the side. There was no wound, just blood. Ciel blinked in confusion. Question after question came to him as he looked around the room and finally at himself.

"Okay, someone's messing with me," Ciel muttered to himself, looking down at his clothes.

He was no longer dressed in his night clothes. No, now he was dressed up in the very same dress that he had worn in order to seduce the Viscount. Only, he wasn't wearing the wig or hat and it wasn't the right colors. This time it was black and red mixed in with a little bit of blue. Ciel vaguely remembered Sebastian telling him he looked best in blue.

Ciel stood up, being careful not to step on the end of the dress. This was when he also noticed that he was wearing heels, which he greatly resented. Ciel looked around at the room he was in. It was circular and the floor was tiled. White over black, like a chess board. Only it was going in a spiral instead of the usual straight rows and columns.

Ciel looked up at the ceiling and was shocked to see that the tunnel he fell down to get here was no longer there. Instead it was replaced with a ceiling that had a long painting on it. The painting was that of a battle between chess pieces, lots of blood and mutilation.

Ciel looked around again. This time he spotted a door in the wall. It was large and wooden with a heart carved into it. There were three slash marks going over the heart. The doorknob was that of a heart as well. It was red in color and sparkled in the non-existent light.

Ciel was about to grasp hold of it when his hand was grabbed by a larger but more nimble one. Ciel let out an audible gasp at the sudden grab.

"Welcome, My Lord," a voice, smooth as silk whispered in Ciel's ear.

Ciel whirled around and came face-to-face with his one and only butler, Sebastian. Ciel was about to say something until he looked Sebastian up and down. First, he noticed the black flicking tail behind Sebastian. Nest, he noticed the fluffy black ears atop his head. Then he noticed the black bodysuit type thing that Sebastian was wearing to match the ear and tail combo.

"Sebastian, what's going on here and what the Hell are you wearing?" Ciel asked.

"Sorry, My Lord, but I can't answer the first question but to answer your second question, something that you've always wanted to see me in," Sebastian replied.

"Wh-what?" Ciel sputtered.

He certainly did not want to see Sebastian in a skimpy bodysuit with cat ears and tail to match. Although he did look good in it-NO! He did not look good. Ciel pulled his hand from Sebastian's grasp and turned back to the door.

"If you're not going to tell me what's going on then I'm going to find out myself," Ciel said, his stubborn and impatient side coming out.

He grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it but the door wouldn't open. Locked. Ciel gave a cry of frustration. Then in his view was a key with a red heart on top of it dangling by a chain where each link was just another heart connecting to each other.

"You want this?" Sebastian asked, body pressing against Ciel's back.

Ciel didn't make a move and just stared at the key. He did want it. He wanted to get out of this room. Wanted to find a way back to the mansion. Wanted a way to forget all of this and go back to his 'normal' life. He knew however, Sebastian wasn't just going to give the key up.

"Give me the key, Sebastian," Ciel commanded.

"What do I get in return?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, I'm ordering you to give me the key," Ciel commanded, voice harder this time.

The key disappeared from Ciel's view and he was turned around to face Sebastian again.

"No," Sebastian said, a wide grin on his face.

"Sebastian," Ciel warned.

His seal eyes glowed like a warning to Sebastian's insolence.

"You're not getting it until I get what I want," Sebastian said.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian leaned in close, his knee pressed to Ciel's hidden groin. Ciel gasped in surprise at the sudden rush that went through his body.

"You," Sebastian answered.

"What?" Ciel asked.

The next thing Ciel knew he was on his back on the ground.

"Ah! Sebastian, what are you-"

Ciel was cut off as Sebastian's hand traveled up the end of the dress to lightly rub Ciel's leg, moving up, pushing the dress up too. Ciel blushed deeply and tried to stop Sebastian's advancing but Sebastian just took Ciel's hands and pinned them above his head.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel cried out.

Sebastian just smiled. He leaned down and licked the bare skin that had been revealed to him. Ciel shuddered and held back a cry he felt was coming up. Sebastian opened his mouth wide and scrapped his fangs on Ciel's legs, moving higher. Once he got to Ciel's mid-thigh however, he stopped.

Sebastian pulled back and looked down at his young master. Ciel was still struggling a little bit but not as much as he was before. His face was flushed with dark deep red. He was in such a compromising position. Only one thing could make this even more perfect. Ciel calling out his butler's name is pure ecstasy. Sebastian felt his member twitch at the very thought of it.

"You look breathtaking, My Lord," he said.

Ciel didn't say anything. Instead he bit his lip and turned his head away from Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and leaned down again, this time pulling the dress up to Ciel's waist to reveal the frilly black lace panties underneath. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at them, causing Ciel to try to kick him in the face. Sebastian easily caught the leg and pinned it under one of his own legs.

"Just relax, My Lord. I'll give you the utmost pleasure that you will ever feel," Sebastian said, almost a whisper.

Ciel felt his face heat up even more. He had stopped struggling though. He knew that when Sebastian had his mind set on something, especially if it had to do with him, he was going to do it no matter what Ciel said. He might as well just accept it.

Sebastian leaned down until his lips touched Ciel's inner thigh. Ciel shuddered and tried not to twist his legs too much. Sebastian opened his mouth and flicked out his tongue to lap at the growing sweat on Ciel's skin. Ciel let out a small noise and clenched his hands into fists. Sebastian took this as a good sign and dragged his tongue up Ciel's thigh, only stopping when he reached the fabric of the panties.

"My Lord, have I permission to remove these?" He asked.

Ciel didn't answer right away. He was trying to catch his breath from his shallow breathing.

"I can't stop you," he muttered.

"I suppose not," Sebastian said, grin just growing wider.

He turned his attention back to the panties. Before he went to removing them, Sebastian leaned close and bit at Ciel's still developing cock through the panties. Ciel gasped and shuddered. His legs twitched slightly at the sudden sensation in a place he had never explored before. Sebastian nipped the same spot two more times before he pulled back and took the end of the panties into his mouth, pulling them down just enough to allow Ciel's growing manhood to come out. Ciel felt himself blush deeper if that was even possible anymore.

"S-Sebastian," he muttered.

Sebastian smirked and purred as he drug his tongue up Ciel's length. Ciel let out a loud moan and arched his back. Sebastian purred against his master's member and finally decided that the foreplay was going to stop now. He took Ciel's tip into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. Ciel, unused to the giant tsunami of pleasure, came immediately into his butler's mouth. Sebastian easily swallowed it all as it was not all that much. When Sebastian pulled his lips away from his masters cock he looked up at him, smirk still in place. He licked his lips.

"Delicious," he said.

Ciel turned his face away and again tried to catch his breath. The coolness of the air helping a great deal. Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he crawled on top of him after putting his panties back in the place they were supposed to be.

"Sebastian…" Ciel muttered, obviously tired.

Sebastian leaned down and connected their lips in an openmouthed kiss. Ciel's eyes widened. While Ciel still had his mouth open, Sebastian slipped the key into his master's mouth. Ciel closed his lips after he retrieved the key and pushed Sebastian away. He reached into his mouth and pulled the key from his tongue where it was resting.

"Until we meet again, My Lord," Sebastian said.

He disappeared from Ciel's view. Ciel didn't move. He dropped the hand holding the key to his chest and closed his eyes. He meant to only rest his eyes and catch his breath but he ended up drifting off.

*

I feel so naughty ^.^. If you expected more, shame on you! Sebastian wouldn't take Ciel…yet. Anyway, if you haven't guessed it already, Sebastian, due to his love of cats, is the Cheshire Cat. Next chapter we will introduce the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Door Mouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Time to meet the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Door Mouse!

This chapter's couples: Ciel/Sebastian, Undertaker/Drocell

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this stoty

*

The first thing that Ciel noticed when he awoke again was that he was still laying on the ground where Sebastian had left him. Ciel looked down at the hand resting on his chest and found that he was still clutching onto the key he had rightfully deserved. Ciel sighed and sat up. He looked around the room and saw that Sebastian was no where to be found. Ciel blushed a little as he thought back to Sebastian's kiss. He shook his head and stood. He turned to the door and put the key into the keyhole. He unlocked the door and gripped the knob. The door opened easily. Ciel pushed through and looked around.

"The Hell?" He asked himself.

The door had let him to some type of weird forest, only, instead of green, the leaves were blue. The trunks were long and thick and twisted upon themselves, like some mutant banzai tree. Ciel shook his head and began to walk down the path in front of him. It didn't take long to reach a crossroad. Only, this crossroad was the strangest that Ciel had ever laid his eyes on. There were signs all over, even upside down and sideways. Ciel's face showed annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"How the Hell am I supposed to get though this?" He asked himself.

"Well, you could ask someone who knows the area well, My Lord," a voice called.

Ciel looked to the source of the voice and saw none other than his beloved butler Sebastian resting in a tree. His tail was swirling back and forth and his leg was dangling down off of the branch he was preched on. He still had that damned grin on his smug face.

"You know this place?" Ciel asked.

"Of course. I created it in your dreams, or at least me real self did," Sebastian replied.

"What? So, you're saying that this is just a dream?" Ciel asked.

"Well, it's more complicated than that," Sebastian replied.

He stretched out and then stood. Sebastian walked to the end of the branch and disappeared behind the tree, giving a little wink to Ciel as he went. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You see, this may be a dream, but, you can't get out until my real self says so," Sebastian whispered, breath grazing against Ciel's ear.

Ciel gasped and turned around swiftly, putting a hand over his offended ear.

"What do you mean until your real self says so? If I order it than it should be done, damn it! That's what this stupid contract is for!" Ciel shouted, obviously angered at the thought of Sebastian pulling the strings.

Sebastian grinned wider and turned away, placing a hand on his hip.

"It's just as I said, My Lord," he said.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. He turned away and made an angry sound, kicking the nearest tree to him. He cursed under his breath at the sudden pain. Sebastian watched him with an amused smile. He turned and walked over to Ciel. He wrapped his arms around Ciel's shoulders and leaned his lips very close to his ear.

"I can't get you out of here, but, I can tell you where to go next," he said.

Ciel blushed but the angry look didn't leave his face.

"Just tell me where to go before I decide to beat you up," he demanded.

"Yes, My Lord. There's a path right over there that will lead you to the garden of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. If my guess if correct, they should be having tea right about now," Sebastian explained.

"Good, now, let me go," Ciel commanded.

Sebastian let go of Ciel and watched him walk down the path. A sudden look came over his face as he remembered he wanted to say something.

"My Lord!" He shouted.

"What?" Ciel asked, stopping and looking over his shoulder.

Sebastian got a big grin across his face.

"I think you look great in lace panties," Sebastian replied with a wink.

Ciel's entire face turned red with rage and embarrassment. He was about to go over and pummel the Hell out of Sebastian if he hadn't already lodged himself in the tree again.

"God, Sebastian! When I get out of here I'm going to torture you to no end!" Ciel shouted, shaking his fist at the stupid cat.

Sebastian simply turned over and drifted off with the grin on his face. Ciel stamped his foot and truned, going down the path that Sebastian had shown to him.

*

It was a little over ten minutes when Ciel arrived at the large gate that had paint all over it. In large blocky letters of black and orange paint were two names. The Mad Hatter and The March Hare. Ciel looked around. The wall was tall on both sides and the gate seemed to be the only way to get it. Timidly, Ciel knocked on it.

"You're not going to get their attention like that. You have to walk in," Sebastian said.

Ciel jumped in surprise at his butler's sudden appearance behind him. He quickly regained composure though.

"Although, they could be in the middle of something very fun," Sebastian said.

"Something fun? Well, who cares. I want answers, now!" Ciel said.

He pushed open the gate and walked inside. He was about to call out to whoever was there when he stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw when he stepped in was something he never would have expected to see. Laying on the table, coat completely open and revealing his bare body was Undertaker. On top of him with Undertaker's legs on his shoulders, was Drocell. They were…they were…

"Told you," Sebastian said, pulling Ciel so that he couldn't see the two anymore.

Ciel just stood there, eyes still wide with shock. Sebastian smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips against Ciel's ear.

"If you listen closely, you can still hear them," he said.

Ciel blushed deeply as he realized that he could. At the moment it seemed like the only thing he could hear. It was like someone had put everything else on mute and the two's voices were just getting louder. Sebastian smirked and wrapped his arms around Ceil's waist, one hand resting on his hip while the other found his thigh.

"Does it get you excited? Down here?" He asked.

Ciel didn't say anything. Sebastian smiled and leaned down more until he was in a kneeling position behind Ciel. He placed his hands under Ciel's dress and drug them upwards, taking the dress with him. Ciel blushed deeper as the cool air touched his exposed skin. He didn't do anything to stop Sebastian this time. He knew already it was futile, just like before. Plus, his body seemed paralyzed, only responding to Sebastian's touches by the quaking legs as Sebastian reached his thighs.

"You know, I always found this dress to be in the way," Sebastian muttered.

Without warning, he grabbed a handful of the dress and ripped it. Ciel cried out in surprise and immediately went to cover himself. The dress was torn completely around and was now only up to Ciel's mid-thigh. AKA, if he were to bend over the slightest than your would definitely see his lace panties. Sebastian smirked wider, fangs clearly showing. Without hesitation his stuck out his tongue and drug it up the back of Ciel's legs, only stopping at the material of the panties.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel called out.

Sebastian sighed.

"Such an impatient master," he said.

He reached his hands up and hooked his fingers into the panties, lightly tugging them down. Ciel flushed a red that could rival Sebastian's eyes as he was exposed to his best butler. He squirmed uncomfortably as Sebastian stared at his exposed flesh.

"Beautiful," Sebastian muttered as he ran a hand up Ciel's thigh, stopping it to cup one of Ciel's round cheeks.

Ciel squeaked a little bit at the sudden grope.

"Sebastian!" He cried out.

"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel was silent as he gripped what little dress he had in front of him, bunching it up in his fists. Sebastian knew that Ciel wasn't going to say anything else so he assumed that meant he could do whatever he wanted to. Sebastian wrapped one of his arms around Ciel's legs to hold him upright as he leaned forward and licked up his thigh, this time going all the way up until he reached the small hidden hole between two soft cheeks. Ciel gave out a cry of surprise.

"Sebastian! Where are you-" Ciel cut himself off before he could finish.

Sebastian stopped at the boy's hole and forced his tongue inside. Ciel's eyes widened and his legs shook horribly. He would have fallen over by now if Sebastian hadn't had his arm wrapped around his legs. Ciel's hands gripped tighter to the fabric of the dress, nearly ripping it even farther. Sebastian smiled as he moved his tongue in and out of Ciel's quivering hole. He liked the taste of his master's insides. It excited him on many different levels. To know that he was causing his master so much pleasure while at the same time satisfying his own sick desires. After all, it was the demon way.

"Does it feel good?" Sebastian asked, finally pullin his tongue away form the tight ring of muscles in front of him.

Ciel shuddered and his knees shook almost uncontrollably. He looked back at Sebastian, blush filling his face. The contract symbol in Ciel's eyes radiated a slightly warm aura, like it approved of this treatment. Slowly, Ciel nodded.

"Then allow me to make you feel even better," Sebastian said.

He moved his free hand to the front of his master and gripped his erection. Ciel gasped and arched his back as he tried to stand without relying to much on Sebastian's help. Sebastian, all the while with his trademark smirk, slowly began to pump his Master's stiff cock. Ciel shuddered and let out shaky breaths at all the pleasure he was receiving. He nearly started crying when Sebastian leaned forward and again slipped his tongue inside of his master, while pumping all at the same time. Ciel couldn't breath. He couldn't move. Suddenly, a bright flash went through his vision and he was still. White covered Sebastian's hand as he pulled it back as well as returning his tongue back into his mouth. He let go of Ciel's legs to catch him into his arms as he fell.

"Well, now that was quite a show," a voice said.

Ciel, through his haze of aftermath, looked up and met the faces of Drocell and Undertaker. He didn't say anything and his eyes closed, feeling safe and warm in Sebastian's arms.


End file.
